Hunted
by hnt1213
Summary: Storm thinks that Sabertooth is dead right? WRONG Sabertooth is well alive and he's looking for his scream with a little help from Storms Child hood nightmare, Shadow king. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Sabertooth had that dream again. His hand itched as he replayed the part of the dream that had forced him from his sleep, Storm her legs swinging helplessly beneath her as he squeezed the life out of her his voice whispering in her ear the words "Scream for me," Sabertooth slashed at his pillow in frustration. Before getting up smirking, "if she thinks I'm dead she can think again," Sabertooth grabbed his trench coat from the chair by the half shattered door. He going after his Prey, After all she owed him a scream.**

**Storm stretched yawning she'd had a great nights sleep now that she and Jean didn't have to worry about Logan and Scott trying to kill each other in their sleep, Logan had gone back out to search for a piece of his past. Storm heard a loud rustling sound out side her window then a irritated voice "ah bobby i think she heard us!" Storm sighed rolling her eyes and quietly opened the balcony door she smiled and folded her arms as she watched the two classmates bicker on weather she'd heard them or not. 'Storm i need you to come to Cyerbro as soon as possible!' the Professor's sounded alarmed, Storm ran down the hall to the elevator and rode it down to the bottom floor the professor met her at the entrance of the elevator and he rolled onto the elevator, the elevator began to go up but the professor pushed the emergency stop button. "Storm i want you to get the hell out of here, tonight. Pack a small backpack and run." Storm shook her head "No, Why do i have to run?" the Professor grabbed her hand, "they're coming for you all of them, Sabertooth, Shadow Kin and the Hagan." they've joined together and plan to be here tomorrow night, So i need you to run. We all can't hold them off now that Logan left." Storm sank to her knees and covred her face "I thought Sabertooth was dead Professor," Xavier shook his head "so did i Storm." the elevator began to move again after a while the doors opened "oh-um we didn't- um we thought it was stuck sorry, we'll take the stairs." Xavier sighed and gently touched Storm's shoulder "Storm do you understand?" Storm looked up an old look in her eyes Storm stood up and walked out of the elevator 'maybe I'll visit T'Challe' Storm went into her room and shut the door, a twenty minuets later the door opened and the Professor wheeled in "Storm they're almost her are you ready yo leave?" Storm was laying on her bed dressed in long black Mobility pants and a white t shirt on over that she had a light olive hooding on. Next to her was her old traveling bag, her lock pick set was tightly secured at her hip "Storm you have to get a head start or they will get you," Storm sat up and hugged the professor tightly "Good-Bye professor thanks for everything, tell everyone good bye for me," Storm turned away but the professor pressed a small communication device into her hand, "If you do get caught remember i gave you this device to only contact us when your in trouble is that clear?" Storm took the device and slipped it into her traveling pack "yes sir," the professor loosened his grip and storm ran to the balcony and took off into the sky disappearing into the clouds. in the hall way students were talking about what they'd seen "Professor is it true that storm left us?!" one student asked the professor nodded "she'll be back though, now everyone in an hour we will have unwanted gets lots of them, they will be asking about Storm, your all free to say whatever you like because you all don't know where she is. so prepare yourselves."

* * *

Storm rested a little a gas station a small t.v sat behind the employee the institute was being shown then a some inside footage was being shown all of the kids were sitting on the ground near the professor Sabertooth stood against the wall a terrible yellow smile on his face the hangan were shadows in the background and a man with pitch black eyes was staring into the camera, when he spoke it clearly wasn't human, "Ororo come out come out where ever you are," Storm picked up the phone and called the institute she watched as the phone rang on the t.v. 'good she thought it's happening now' the shadow king smiled and picked up the Phone "Have you decided to give in yet my dear?" Storm shook her head "No, way Shadow you taught me never to get caught so how would you like this, lets play a game, you leave my friend and family out of this, lets see if your teaching are really as good as you claim. If you can catch me then I'll stay by your side even if it kills me, but get ride of the hanguan his intentions will kill thousands of people, Storm watched the King nod still smiling "would you like me to make it easier for you, or do you want to play hard?" the shadow King nodded "Easy, tell me where your going Ororo." Storm shook her head "no, lets just say I'm going home, Shadow King, but remember i have more then one home." Storm hung up the few people in the gas station were staring at her in surprise, "What are you looking at?" Storm asked and quickly left taking to the skies again this time she'd have to be careful at where she went.

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabertooth had that dream again. His hand itched as he replayed the part of the dream that had forced him from his sleep, Storm her legs swinging helplessly beneath her as he squeezed the life out of her his voice whispering in her ear the words "Scream for me," Sabertooth slashed at his pillow in frustration. Before getting up smirking, "if she thinks I'm dead she can think again," Sabertooth grabbed his trench coat from the chair by the half shattered door. He going after his Prey, After all she owed him a scream.**

**Storm stretched yawning she'd had a great nights sleep now that she and Jean didn't have to worry about Logan and Scott trying to kill each other in their sleep, Logan had gone back out to search for a piece of his past. Storm heard a loud rustling sound out side her window then a irritated voice "ah bobby i think she heard us!" Storm sighed rolling her eyes and quietly opened the balcony door she smiled and folded her arms as she watched the two classmates bicker on weather she'd heard them or not. 'Storm i need you to come to Cyerbro as soon as possible!' the Professor's sounded alarmed, Storm ran down the hall to the elevator and rode it down to the bottom floor the professor met her at the entrance of the elevator and he rolled onto the elevator, the elevator began to go up but the professor pushed the emergency stop button. "Storm i want you to get the hell out of here, tonight. Pack a small backpack and run." Storm shook her head "No, Why do i have to run?" the Professor grabbed her hand, "they're coming for you all of them, Sabertooth, Shadow Kin and the Hagan." they've joined together and plan to be here tomorrow night, So i need you to run. We all can't hold them off now that Logan left." Storm sank to her knees and covered her face "I thought Sabertooth was dead Professor," Xavier shook his head "so did i Storm." the elevator began to move again after a while the doors opened "oh-um we didn't- um we thought it was stuck sorry, we'll take the stairs." Xavier sighed and gently touched Storm's shoulder "Storm do you understand?" Storm looked up an old look in her eyes Storm stood up and walked out of the elevator 'maybe I'll visit T'Challe' Storm went into her room and shut the door, a twenty minuets later the door opened and the Professor wheeled in "Storm they're almost her are you ready yo leave?" Storm was laying on her bed dressed in long black Mobility pants and a white t shirt on over that she had a light olive hooding on. Next to her was her old traveling bag, her lock pick set was tightly secured at her hip "Storm you have to get a head start or they will get you," Storm sat up and hugged the professor tightly "Good-Bye professor thanks for everything, tell everyone good bye for me," Storm turned away but the professor pressed a small communication device into her hand, "If you do get caught remember i gave you this device to only contact us when your in trouble is that clear?" Storm took the device and slipped it into her traveling pack "yes sir," the professor loosened his grip and storm ran to the balcony and took off into the sky disappearing into the clouds. in the hall way students were talking about what they'd seen "Professor is it true that storm left us?!" one student asked the professor nodded "she'll be back though, now everyone in an hour we will have unwanted gets lots of them, they will be asking about Storm, your all free to say whatever you like because you all don't know where she is. so prepare yourselves."

* * *

Storm rested a little a gas station a small t.v sat behind the employee the institute was being shown then a some inside footage was being shown all of the kids were sitting on the ground near the professor Sabertooth stood against the wall a terrible yellow smile on his face the hangan were shadows in the background and a man with pitch black eyes was staring into the camera, when he spoke it clearly wasn't human, "Ororo come out come out where ever you are," Storm picked up the phone and called the institute she watched as the phone rang on the t.v. 'good she thought it's happening now' the shadow king smiled and picked up the Phone "Have you decided to give in yet my dear?" Storm shook her head "No, way Shadow you taught me never to get caught so how would you like this, lets play a game, you leave my friend and family out of this, lets see if your teaching are really as good as you claim. If you can catch me then I'll stay by your side even if it kills me, but get ride of the hanguan his intentions will kill thousands of people, Storm watched the King nod still smiling "would you like me to make it easier for you, or do you want to play hard?" the shadow King nodded "Easy, tell me where your going Ororo." Storm shook her head "no, lets just say I'm going home, Shadow King, but remember i have more then one home." Storm hung up the few people in the gas station were staring at her in surprise, "What are you looking at?" Storm asked and quickly left taking to the skies again this time she'd have to be careful at where she went.

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
